Jumped
by LemonDragon666
Summary: Vergil is sick of being jumped by Dante, so he decides to pay his brother back (they live together in this story) in kind. YAOI, LEMON, BOY X BOY, TWINCEST. Very short, but I reckon it's dirty enough to make up for it.


**Thought I might write a Vergil X Dante since there aren't enough out there...making Vergil the seme for once. haha**  
**I also thought I might make this story get pretty much right into it. It's not very long.**

**Enjoy!**

Vergil eyed his twin brother inconspicuously through his peripheral vision. Over the past few days, he had been experiencing a strange longing to jump the man, as Dante usually did to him.  
"I'm gonna go and have a shower," said Dante, seizing a towel and heading toward the bathroom that the twins shared. Vergil waited until he heard the shower start up to head into the bedroom that the brothers also shared. Taking his shirt off, he lay back on the king-sized bed and awaited the sound of the shower being turned off.

Vergil stood nude behind the open door of the bedroom, anticipating Dante's return. Seeing the man walk into the room with nothing but a towel swathed around his midsection made Vergil's stomach writhe in excitement. Creeping behind Dante as he neared the bed, Vergil pounced, shoving his brother face down onto the mattress and straddling his hips, pinning his arms above his head.  
"Vergil,' came Dante's muffled voice, in agitated tones, 'I just had a shower! What on earth are you doing?" he growled, wriggling as Vergil kneeled up, using one hand to keep Dante's arms pinned down and the other to rip the towel out from under himself and off Dante's damp body. Straddling his brother's lower back, Vergil leaned forward and bit Dante's neck.  
"Vergil!" snarled Dante, writhing harder, but only serving to stiffen Vergil's member further. Vergil used his free hand to caress Dante's waist and arse. He tentatively prodded at his brother's entrance with one finger, taking note of the snowy-haired man's gasp as he slid the digit in dry.  
"Vergil, I swear-' Dante was cut off as Vergil added another finger, 'ah!" he cried, arching his back against his assailant as said man brushed the sensitive spot inside him.  
"Gh,' gasped Dante as Vergil rammed his fingers into that spot repeatedly, 'st-stop...Vergil..." he groaned, struggling weakly as the man above him added a third finger. As he stretched Dante, Vergil looked down at his twin, whose shoulders and neck were flushed in a cute way, the demon hunter's visible eye only a sliver of luminous, pastel blue. He revelled in feeling how tight his brother was - after all, it tended to be Dante who jumped Vergil, not vice versa. Vergil knew to treasure this occasion.

Relinquishing Dante's arms, Vergil forced the demon hunter's midsection up, Dante's hands gripping the sheets as Vergil lined himself up with his brother. Dante had evidently given up on escaping and was seeming to enjoy the attention, Vergil realised. _Well, _he thought somewhat bitterly, _whenever he jumps me, he's always so rough. Time for payback, Dante, _he growled inwardly, grasping Dante's hips and thrusting in, surprising the unsuspecting uke.  
"F-fuck, Vergil!' Dante breathed angrily, his breath hitching, 'no need t-to be s-so rough..." he whined.  
"This is payback for all of the times you've jumped me, Dante,' stated Vergil with a surprisingly steady voice, still sheathed inside his twin brother, 'you're always rough with me. Now it's your turn," he concluded, and began to thrust mercilessly, eliciting a cry of pain from his twin.

Dante's mind reeled with the force of his assailent's thrusts, and his eyes began watering, his knuckles white as he gripped the sheets and clenched his teeth. His vision went momentarily blurry when Vergil hit his prostate almost dead-on. _This isn't...fair..._he thought, his breath hitching as Vergil began ramming into that spot.  
"Gh, D-Dante,' gasped Vergil, 's-so...tight..." growling, the man grasped his twin's damp, snow-white hair, pulling Dante's head back roughly and thus arching his spine, allowing deeper penetration. Leaning forward as he thrusted, Vergil once again latched his teeth onto Dante's flushed neck.  
"V-Vergil...ah!' cried Dante, tears streaming down his cheeks as his entrance bled, 'nnngh..." he moaned loudly as Vergil sped up even further, using the blood as lubricant. The seme reached under his brother and took hold of the base of his weeping member, holding off the climax.  
"P-pl...ease...V-Vergil..." pleaded Dante, being pushed further and further over the edge with each thrust. Vergil simply replied with a harder bite to his brother's neck, drawing beads of blood from the agitated flesh.

Vergil's thrusts gradually became erratic as he sucked roughly on Dante's neck, marking his gorgeous brother as his own. He released Dante's drying hair and wrapped his free hand around the man's waist, stroking the throbbing erection and eliciting mewls and whimpers from his usually stoic brother. Pressing his lips to the sensitive hollow behind Dante's ear, Vergil released his twin's penis and used that hand to cover the uke's mouth as Dante let out a piercing shriek, his orgasm hitting at the same time as Vergil's. Thrusting into Dante's prostate and causing his twin's muffled screams to go up an octave or two, Vergil let himself go, feeling the warmth on his hand subside and filling his brother to the brim.  
Pulling out, Vergil caught Dante as he collapsed, and flopped down beside him, both males panting. Leaning over Vergil placed an arm over his brother's spent form and leaned up to plant a gentle, apologetic kiss on his twin's pliant, swollen lips.

"I love you, brother," simpered Vergil as he held the man's sweaty form to his own body.  
"Now I have to shower again, bastard,' groaned Dante, sheepishly, as Vergil chuckled at the petty triviality, 'but I love you, too," grunted Dante, sleepiness taking over as he rolled onto his side and returned his twin brother's embrace. Vergil smiled as they both fell asleep in each other's arms, thoroughly exhausted.

**Yes, I know it was short, but how was it?**  
**Is it weird if I wrote this entire thing whilst listening to Opeth's album 'Still Life'? haha**


End file.
